The Suicide King
' The Suicide King' is the ninth episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead and the first episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis In the arena, The Governor declares that Marcelino and Gonçalo will fight to the death. Johanne begs the Governor to stop, but he insists it's out of his hands and up to the crowd. Marcelino kicks Gonçalo down, some of the Woodbury guards bring in walkers, and Marcelino tells Gonçalo to follow his lead, Marcelino states he will get him and Gonçalo out. Daniel and Maggie fire into the crowd, Daniel throws a gas-grenade, flooding the whole arena with smoke. The group rescue Marcelino and Gonçalo, killing Adriana in the process. Marcelino kicks down a fence and guides the group away from Woodbury. A walker finds its way to the breach in the fence and enters the town, with more walkers later following. Later, Daniel and the group rendezvous with Caramelo at the car where they last parked it. Caramelo raises his gun at the sight of Marcelino. Marcelino laughs off the threat and informs them that Johanne has been living in Woodbury for the last 8 months. The group is shocked to learn Johanne is alive and well in Woodbury. Back in Woodbury, Johanne, together with Leonardo, tells Milton that nine men were injured in the attack, she informs Milton that Dr. Stevens is tending to their injuries, Leonardo then asks about The Governor. Milton reports that The Governor's condition is unstable and won't open his apartment door, under the excuse that he is working on something. Nearby, Renato and other Woodbury guards threaten residents who are trying to leave the town. As Johanne and Leonardo try to calm everyone down, a walker mauls Hanna down the street. "Help her! Somebody, please!" Natacha screams. Johanne and Leonardo look, horrified. The Governor emerges from his apartment, walks over to the infected Hanna, and shoots her in the head. The Governor then walks back inside as if nothing had happened. Cassandra and Leandra are discussing how quiet it is, and how they would love to hear a sound like a jumbo jet. They also have a heartfelt conversation about Cristina. Fábio and Alexis then open and close the gates as Daniel and the others have returned to the prison. Sophia then asks about Kiko, and Daniel just says "No". Sophia and Ruth are crestfallen when Daniel tells them that Kiko didn't make it. Sophia, Ruth, Alexis and Fábio look, confused, when they see Marcelino getting out of the car. The 4 of them welcome Marcelino to the prison. "It's good to see all of you" Marcelino tells them. We can see Cassandra and Leandra approaching the car to hug Marcelino In The Governor's apartment, Johanne urges him to reassure the residents. "I'm through holding their hands," The Governor says as he loads the guns. "We're at war." Johanne asks what Gonçalo was doing in Woodbury, and The Governor confesses he was holding Caramelo and Maggie. "Why didn't you tell me they were here?" Johanne asks. "You're just a resident here," the Governor replies. Back in the prison Daniel, Mariana, Inês, Diana and Cristiana are seen talking in the cell block. Mariana asks what happened in Woodbury. Daniel explains that The Governor had an arena with chained walkers, forcing Marcelino and Gonçalo to fight eachother while a crowd of people was cheering. "What kind of man does that?" Inês asks. Diana asks Daniel what happened to Kiko. Daniel tells her that he was shot in Woodbury. He also tells them that the girl who shot Kiko was someone they used to know, Catherine. Mariana tells him that Catherine and her classmates were evacuated from the school by the military as well. Cristiana asks if there's any posibility that all of Catherine's classmates are living in Woodbury. "they fired at us," Daniel tells them. Marcelino overhears and decides to interrupt. "It's not just Catherine and her classmates" Marcelino tells them. He informs Daniel that there were many students that were saved by The Governor and his soldiers after they were abandoned by the military. "Renato, Dylan, Ribau, Catherine, Barbara, Adriana,..." Marcelino tells them. Daniel asks if his whole classmates were rescued, but Marcelino didn't knew who his former classmates were. "Renato and Dylan, they were some of my former classmates, Carla, Andrea, Marialex... are they there?" Marcelino tells him that Marialex is living in Woodbury but that he doesn't know who Carla and Andrea are. Meanwhile, Johanne, Leonardo,Milton and Dr.Octavius try to pacify panicked residents that have gathered outside The Governor's home. Johanne rallies the crowd with promises of perseverance and rebuilding. "Years from now, when they write about this plague in the history books, they will write about Woodbury," Dr.Octavius says. The crowd murmurs in agreement as The Governor watches from his window. Back at the prison, Hershel dresses Caramelo's wounds and observes tension between Caramelo and Maggie. He asks Maggie what did Caramelo did this time. Maggie informs him that Caramelo revealed their location and number to The Governor. Cassandra and Leandra overhear the conversation. Cassandra starts arguing with him that he just killed them all and tells Daniel about what Caramelo did. That night, the group agrees that The Governor will retaliate against them, and Leandra predicts they'll be highly outnumbered, "and outgunned." Sophia adds. "Will this turn into a war?" Alexis asks. The group looks at Alexis, some in confusion, others scared, and Daniel tells them that the war had already started from the moment The Governor abducted Caramelo and Maggie. Deaths *Adriana *Hanna Trivia *Last appearance of Adriana. *Last appearance of Hanna. *The episode title may refer to the fact that there are two suicide kings in a deck of playing cards: the one-eyed King of Diamonds (which bears a resemblance to the now one-eyed Governor) and the full-faced King of Hearts. *This episode's cover features Hanna's death. **In the cover, Hanna is seen with different clothes from when she died and she's also in a different place. She's also faced down, while in the tv series, she's faced up. *The Governor mentions to Johanne that Daniel and his group killed seven of their people: Catherine, Jessy, Tiago, Adriana, Kenny, Stephanie, and Hanna. This contradicts the actual number of dead, as more were killed during the initial attack, six unnamed defenders in total. However, it is possible that The Governor was not made aware of some of the deaths. *This is the first episode of the TV Series that wasn't given a TV-14 rating, as it's been boosted to TV-MA. Category:Episodes